


dubrovnik

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, I loooove Kun she's such a sweetheart aaaa, Trans Character, family au, holiday romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Johnny takes off to Croatia, and meets someone from his past he didn't even recognise.





	1. dubrovnik

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having major writers block recently so I thought I'd finish off a lil wip I had lying around in the hope it would spark some inspiration but :( it hasn't. 
> 
> Enjoy anyway!! I love my baby girl Kun so much aaaaaa

Johnny's heart was...shattered, to say the least. His girlfriend had just broken up with him and he honestly felt like his life was over. He thought she was the one, he was going to propose. He thought they were going to get married one day and move to a big house in the countryside and have loads of kids. But no. She had been sleeping with his best friend behind his back for over a year.

He was leaving the house for the first time in five days, only because he had run out of milk and tea seemed to be the only thing keeping him going right now. How pathetic was that? He couldn't even wallow in self-pity like a normal person - by getting smashed and having a load of meaningless sex. No, he was sat here in his pyjamas crying into a cup of Earl Grey.

He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked, not really wanting to look up at anything or anyone. Everything around here reminded him of her. He moved to this fucking city for her. And he hated it. He really hated it.

Maybe he should just move back home. But that would be like admitting defeat. His parents told him it would be a mistake, that he'd regret leaving for a girl. He couldn't really deal with hearing them say, 'I told you so'.

But he couldn't stay here. There was no way he'd cope. Sure, Seoul was a massive city, but every time he walked down the street he was terrified of seeing her again. Or worse, seeing him. His ex-best friend.

This was a mess. Everything was a mess.

He pulled his hood down as he pushed into the convenience store closest to his apartment - which, unfortunately for him, actually wasn't that close, and made a b-line for the milk. That's all he wanted. He'd had absolutely no appetite for the past few days, so he didn't even want to look at food, the very idea of eating made him nauseous.

But something else caught his eye on the way. A magazine. A travel magazine named Hidden Europe with a coastal scene on the cover.

Dubrovnik; Full of Life.

Dubrovnik? Where even was that? He had no idea, but the sapphire sea lined with tiny red-roofed houses set into the shore had him captivated.

Maybe...maybe he should go away. Like, far away. To another country. He could go travelling. Maybe he could go to this Dubrovnik place.

He thumbed through the magazine, marvelling at the scenery it held. Beaches, gothic architecture, bustling cities, remote villages. He had hardly ever been out of state, definitely never outside of America. Maybe it was time to broaden his horizons.

He ended up buying the magazine, grabbing a bottle of milk on his way because there was no way he was planning the trip of a lifetime without a cup of tea.

He spent the rest of his night researching places he found in the pages, discovering that Dubrovnik was in Croatia, a little European country kind of near Italy and Hungary and all that.

That's what made him settle on a trip around Europe. It seemed pointless going all that way and only visiting one place when there was so much to see in the tightly packed continent. All of the countries were right next to each other too, so it's not like he'd have to pay loads for flights. He could do that thing students do when they have a gap year - interrailing? Yeah that. It's not like he was short of money anyway, he had been saving up for an engagement ring and a wedding for fucks sake.

He went to sleep that night with a smile on his face, for the first time in a long time, the magazine clutched to his chest. This little adventure was going to be the best thing for him, he just knew it.

 

˚✧˳⁺⁎ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧˚

 

Nine months later Johnny found himself sat outside a bistro in Dubrovnik, soaking up the sun by the sea. It hadn't taken him that long to get there, no. He had quit his job the day after finding that magazine, putting all of his savings into booking flights and hotels, converting the rest into Euros and whatever other currencies he needed for Europe. Less than two weeks later he was on a plane to Italy, only because he found getting to Croatia from Chicago harder than he had originally anticipated. But Italy was pretty good too.

He had gone to Croatia almost straight after, his heart was set on the place and he fell in love, but there was so much more to see he tore himself away. Austria. Poland. Germany. The Netherlands. Belgium. France. Spain. Malta. Johnny had been all over the place, but something about Dubrovnik always pulled him back in.

He just felt at peace here.

"Johnny?"

That was, until he heard someone call his name. His heart leapt into his throat, that voice sounded so familiar. She...She couldn't possibly be here, could she? She had already ruined his life once why would she follow him around the world just to ruin his holiday and new favourite place. Fuck that.

"Johnny Seo? Right?"

He turned, blinking a couple of times from behind his sunglasses, lowering them so he could get a good look at the girl that was talking to him in Korean.

She was petite, chocolate hair streaked with gold from the sun hair tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her eyebrows were thick, framing a pair of sparkling eyes and she had the widest smile Johnny thought he had ever seen. She was wearing a pastel blue dress that barely reached mid-thigh, showing off a slim pair of legs, the straps of her halter neck bikini peeked out from the scoop neck collar, tied at the back of her neck in a neat little bow.

She was cute. Really cute.

But Johnny had no fucking idea who she was.

"Yeah?"

"Kun." The girl smiled back, introducing herself. "We wen-" She faltered, looking down at herself before making a sort of humming noise. "You probably don't recognise me."

Johnny shook his head, apologising softly. He had never seen this girl in his life. The name...kind of sounded familiar, but he could be confusing it with something else.

"I- This is gonna sound weird." Kun laughed sheepishly, kicking at the grass with her shoes. "I went to your school; I was in the year below you."

Johnny tilted his head as he tried to compute that. She- She went to his school? This girl. This really fucking cute girl stood in front of him went to his school? How was that even possible?

"I went to an all-boys school."

"Yeah..." Kun cast her eyes down, not even fully sure why she was telling him this. She could have easily just kept it to herself. But...she'd be lying if she said she didn't have a massive crush on Johnny when they were at school. Okay, so, she was kind of in love with him, back then, but she couldn't exactly come out and say that in their strict, religious school. That would have been suicide.

But...now he was here in Croatia? On the other side of the world? Surely that was some kind of sign? ...Right? Like, what were the chances?

"I... was kind of a boy. When I was younger."

That wasn't entirely accurate, not really how being transgender worked, but it seemed like the best way to describe it.

Johnny's jaw dropped as he finally connected the dots.

"Y-you had a sex change?"

"Uh- Yeah." Kun nodded, a light blush creeping on her cheeks, not really wanting to go into detail about what surgery she had and was yet to have. She usually waited more than 30 seconds to reveal anything about her gender identity, but she figured why not just go for it? She had been in too many sticky situations in the past where ex-boyfriends or one-night stands accused her of tricking them, and she didn't want that to happen with Johnny. She'd rather be upfront before she made a move, at least that way she'd be able to figure out what kind of man he was before totally falling for him. Again.

"Wow..." Johnny didn't really know what to say to that. Or, what was the appropriate thing to say to that. He had absolutely no problem with people that were gay or trans or identified as something other than their biological gender. He couldn't really understand why people would have a problem with it. It's not like it had anything to do with them anyway.

He just didn't want to offend her.

"You look...wow."

"Well, thank you."

"Do you...?" Johnny motioned to the empty seat beside him. He wasn't really sure why, he just felt like he didn't want Kun to leave yet. What were the chances of running into someone he went to school with and him…her - he made a mental note never to make that mistake aloud - being so fucking cute?

"Yeah…" Kun couldn't believe this was happening, she felt seventeen again. Just without all of the self-hatred and being stuck in the wrong body. She felt like she was getting a second chance, or something stupid.

She smiled to herself as Johnny poured her a glass of wine from the bottle he had on the table. How very European.

"So…and sorry if this is the wrong thing to ask or whatever, what was your name when we were at school? I feel bad that I don't remember you."

"Oh, it was Kun then too. I liked my name, so I never changed it." She laughed, taking a sip of wine. "It's easy enough for people to pronounce and no one over here has a clue about the gender of Chinese names anyway, so..."

Johnny hummed, that made sense. If Kun was happy with her name then why bother changing it? 

His eyes scanned over the girl in front of him, unable to believe they went to school together. Why couldn't he remember her? Well, obviously she looked totally different now, but...

His eyes lingered on her wrist as she sipped at her wine. She had a tattoo of...what was that? A saxophone? Who had a tattoo of a saxophone on th-

"Oh my god!" Johnny finally twigged who she was. Kun. Yeah, he remembered now. That short kid that didn't really speak much in their school band. "Oh my god! I remember you we-"

"We were in band together." Kun finished, smiling even wider. Honestly, she felt like her lips were going to be stuck like that. She couldn't stop.

"Yeah... Sax kid." Johnny smirked, topping up their glasses. "You were pretty amazing from when I remember."

"Thanks." Kun whispered, face heating up. She hoped to god it wasn't visible, maybe she could pass it off as sunburn or something.

"So, what are you doing all the way out here, anyway?" She changed the subject, so the focus was off of her. Hopefully that would steady her heart rate a little.

"Uh..." Johnny didn't know whether to give Kun the more glamorous version of his travel tales, or just come or with the fact that he was a wreck before coming to Europe. Kun had been pretty upfront with him, so, he figured he'd return the favour. "I had a really shitty break up and just needed to get away from the US. So, I came to Europe and nine months later, I'm still here."

"Oh...wow. So, you're just travelling?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I always seem to end up back in Croatia though. This is my third time now. There's just something about this place."

"Tell me about it." Kun rested her elbow on the table, hand propping up her head and she gazed out across the ocean. Johnny felt his stomach flip. She was even more gorgeous from that angle. "I love it here."

"Do you live here?"

Kun scoffed, turning her attention back to Johnny. "God no, I wish. I live in sunny old England." She joked with a roll of her eyes. She had never known a place rain so much. "I'm just here on holiday."

"England, huh? That's pretty cool, how long have you lived there?"

"Since I was eighteen. I moved there for university and never left. It's a lot more accepting of... people like me than America ever was."

Johnny hummed. He got that. For such a melting pot of a country, America wasn't always the most progressive of places.

"England is one of the places I actually haven't been on my travels so far. I'd like to go there one day, if I can ever tear myself away from here."

"Oh yeah? You should come, I could show you around." Kun smiled into her wine glass, a slight twinkle in her eye. This time it was Johnny's turn to blush. It was weird, this was essentially the first time he'd met her, he could barely remember her from school, after all. But that actually didn't sound like too bad of an offer.

"Maybe you could." Okay, they were definitely flirting now, especially if Kun's giggle and twirl of her hair around her finger was anything to go by. Johnny actually had butterflies. This was insane. He had never felt this drawn to anyone in such a short period of time before.

But Kun seemed...different. Not in that way, that genuinely didn't faze him at all. She was just...refreshing? He guessed. It was hard to explain considering they had barely been speaking an hour, but if Kun had to leave to go home tomorrow; he could honestly see himself booking a seat on the next flight to London.

"So, what do you do in England?"

"I own a little music school."

Johnny's jaw dropped. "You're a music teacher?"

Kun quirked an eyebrow. "...Yeah?"

"Holy shit, me too! Well, before I quit my job to come it here. That's insane. I teach piano."

"Seriously? Maybe you could come work for me." Johnny bit down on his bottom lip as Kun raised her eyebrows and his mind raced at a thousand miles an hour, zooming through a scenario where this actually happened and he and Kun ended up falling in love and settling down and getting married and adopting a couple of kids and they learned to play guitar at their joint school and-

What the fuck?

Calm down, Johnny, you've only just met her. She was clearly just joking. As if she'd employ someone from the other side of the world after some chance meeting.

"I reckon we'd make a pretty good team."

"You're cute." Kun giggled again at Johnny's rather suave reply. This felt so surreal. Okay, this alcohol must be having an effect; she was never normally this brave when it came to talk to guys. Especially guys like Johnny Seo.

And then she realised what she had said. Fuck.

"Sorry I- That was weird I just meant that- Jesus." She sighed, sitting back in her chair. "I probably sound like a creep, I'm sure you have no interest in someone like me and-"

"Someone like you?"

"Yeah, like... You know..." She didn't really want to say it aloud. This was embarrassing enough.

"What? You think cute girls aren't my type?"

Kun flushed. Furiously.

"But you- We- School-"

Johnny couldn't help but laugh softly at how flustered she was getting. He didn't want to make her feel any more awkward, but honestly, it was adorable.

"Kun, I really don't care about that. I mean, I care as in it's who you are and I'm sure you've been through a lot in your life and all that - but, it doesn't make a difference to me. You're a girl, right? I like girls and you...seem like a pretty cool girl."

Kun was a little taken aback by that. This was usually a huge problem for most guys. Johnny hadn't even asked 'what she had down there' - a question she fucking hated but had come to accept.

"You really think I'm cute?"

"I think you're fucking stunning." Johnny replied without skipping a beat. He knew he was being forward, but he honestly didn't care. What did he have to lose? If this all went tits up then he highly doubted he would ever see Kun again, so why not give it a go? She was adorable, they seemed to have a fair bit in common and she had the sweetest little laugh and this dimple that made Johnny absolutely melt. She was exactly his type.

Kun let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. Wow. This was actually happening. Thank god she decided to take the long way to the beach today. She didn't even care that she hadn't managed to make it. This was way better than sunbathing alone.

"You're not too bad yourself." She smirked in response, alcohol-induced confidence taking over, suppressing her usual reserved self.

"Do you wanna go out and find a karaoke place tonight?" There was no holding Johnny back now, they were deep into flirting territory and he didn't want to sound too cocky, but he was pretty sure Kun liked him back. "Show off those pipes for me?"

"Oh?" Kun's smirk deepened, making Johnny's stomach twist. Maybe she was more than just cute... "Is _The_ Johnny Seo asking me out on a date?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. Okay, so, he may have had a bit of a reputation for being a ladies man at school, and all of the girls at the same-sex school down the road may have been a little obsessed with him. But this wasn't high school anymore. He was just a guy with no job, roaming around Europe because - well, why the fuck not?

"He might be."

 

˚✧˳⁺⁎ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧˚

 

"Kun! It's time to go!"

Johnny bounced an increasingly fussy toddler on his hip as an increasingly excitable dog jumped up at him. He wasn't sure he had the heart to tell Fei Fei that they weren't going walkies, and that in fact she was going to the kennels for a couple of weeks.

"Mummy! Hurry up!" Xuxi shouted up the stairs. He wasn't the most patient of children, and today was especially big for him.

"I'm coming!" Kun rushed - as carefully as she possibly could - down the stairs, an even smaller child fast asleep in her arms. "We couldn't find Lele's Donald Duck and there was no way he'd survive a four-hour flight without it."

Johnny laughed softly. That was probably true; the latest addition to their family was attached to the fluffy duck plushie they had given him the first day they brought him home. He figured it was because they were the first family he had ever had, and even a two-year-old understood sentiment to some extent.

"The luggage is in the car, I'll get these two strapped in while you go find Taeyong. He was trying to pack his own hand luggage last time I saw him."

Kun rolled her eyes affectionately as she passed Chenle over to her husband as delicately as possible, trying not to wake him. It didn't surprise her at all that Taeyong had taken on that responsibility himself, their eldest liked to think he was pretty independent, but no doubt his backpack would be filled with all sorts of useless bits and pieces or things he would never be allowed to fly with.

"Tae, sweetie, we have to go, or we'll miss our plane."

"I'm nearly done!" Taeyong called back, throwing another handful of crayons in his backpack, because you could never have too many, right? "Where are we going again, Mummy?"

"Croatia."

Kun smiled as Taeyong's eyebrows furrowed. He was only eight, so it was no surprise he'd never heard of the place before.

"Why?"

"Because," she locked the door behind them, leading her son over to the car to strap him into his own booster seat, "it's a really pretty place. We'll have our very own pool and there'll beaches and all sorts of fun things to do and see."

"Plus," Johnny added as his wife settled down in the passenger seat, the dog in her lap, after making sure all of the kids were safely secured, "it's where me and your Mummy met."

Taeyong's eyes widened at that, even if it wasn't the whole truth. Johnny figured the kids were probably a little too young to understand how they had originally met. But, in a way Johnny classed that little bistro in Dubrovnik as their first meeting, because that was the first time he saw the real Kun. Not that timid boy in his music class that always covered up because he hated that his body didn't reflect who he was, but the gorgeous, enchanting young woman he fell in love with. The one he cut his travels short and followed back to England to be with.

Kun tried to hide the dusting of pink on her cheeks as Johnny gazed at her, almost dreamily. She hated how he still made her blush like a schoolgirl (she didn't, that was a total lie, she absolutely loved it).

Sometimes she felt like this was all a dream, like she was in a seriously deep sleep, maybe even a coma, and that the past five years had all been some beautiful figment of her imagination.

Because Johnny was perfect.

He was more than happy to help her keep up with her hormone treatment, because she was pretty sure needles would always make her anxious. He hadn't freaked out the first time they slept together, when he discovered her sex change wasn't fully complete. He had argued with his parents, defending Kun's honour after they found out who she once was. He held her hand and carried her up the stairs after she finally did go through that last operation to make her feel whole, catering to her every need until she was able to get back on her feet. He hadn't left when things began to get really serious and it dawned on him that he'd never be able to have biological children with the love of his life.

He was perfect. And Kun had Dubrovnik to thank for the perfect life she was living.

"Yeah, it's a really special place and we can't wait to share it with you three." Kun placed her hand on top of Johnny's, which was resting on the gearstick before turning to smile at her children. Her three beautiful children. Chenle was flat out, but Xuxi and Taeyong beamed back, bouncing in their seats slightly. Neither of them had ever been out of the country before and couldn't wait to go on holiday.

"That's cute!"

"We wanna see where you first kissed!"

"Yeah, Daddy!"

Johnny chuckled to himself. Their kids were obsessed with their relationship, maybe because none of them had ever had a whole family with a Mummy and Daddy before. They seemed to find everything Kun and Johnny did adorable.

He leaned across the gear box, it was as if he was able to hear that old fountain in his mind as memories of the first time he caught Kun's lips in his own played as if it only happened yesterday. Kun hummed to herself as Johnny's lips brushed up against her own; practically able to feel that August Croatian sun beating down on her as she was transported five years back to that very day. Sometimes she still couldn't believe it was real.

Johnny pulled back, brushing a few stray hairs of his wife's honey blonde hair out of her eyes as Xuxi and Taeyong squeaked with glee.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."


	2. london

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i missed these two!!!! ivwas talking w people on cc abt this fic and then i remembered i had another chapter somewhere and thought!!! why not?? i'm having a lot of trouble w writing atm, i just cant seem to get motivated, but i absolutely hate not posting regularly so here we go! god i love kun so much she's such a sweetie :')))

Johnny reconsidered his sanity as he watched what seemed to be a never ending carousel of luggage. Not because he had a plain black suitcase that looked like every other suitcase on the fucking carousel, but because he was in England.

 _England_.

Taking time out of the year-long holiday he'd given himself to heal his broken heart. He had moved across the country for a girl who had ultimately fucked him over and left him feeling empty, only to travel across the continent to a country he'd never been before for another girl.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

He pulled his suitcase off the conveyer, wondering if asking a nearby member of staff whether it was too late to turn around, go back through passport control and jump back onto the plane from Cyprus he'd just gotten off.

But...he was pretty sure that wasn't how it worked. He either had to leave the arrivals area and step out into Heathrow airport, or stay here forever. Those were his only choices, and he was getting hungry. Great.

He swallowed thickly as he pushed through the revolving doors, his suitcase like a tonne weight behind him as if his clothes were begging him to go back before he did something stupid. But it was too late.

"Johnny!"

All his anxiety seemed to melt away as his eyes settled on a petite brunette holding a piece of cardboard with his name on (his stomach flipped at the heart that had replaced the dot over the j) and a smile so wide her cheeks looked like two rosy little peaches on her perfect little face and-

 _Fuck_.

He was in love, wasn't he?

Kun bounded over to him, tossing the name sign she had made away. She needed both her arms free for the hug she was about to envelop Johnny in, anyway.

She hummed softly into Johnny's chest, arms wrapping around his waist. A more rational part of her brain was telling her she was being way too forward, that she needed to take a step back and maybe look less desperate. But she didn't care. It had only been two months since she last saw Johnny, since she had to leave Croatia and come back home, but they had talked every single day, and seeing him in person again felt like a dream so she had to make sure he was real.

Johnny's heart skipped a beat as Kun launched herself at him, wrapping him up in a tight hug. He was glad her face was buried in his chest so she couldn't see the unattractive shade of red on his cheeks.

He snaked an arm around her shoulders as other people waiting for their friends and family to emerge from the arrivals area  _'awwed'_ at the sight. They probably thought the two of them were married or something, not just a couple of people that had happened to meet on holiday a few months ago.

"Come on, then, let's go." Kun pulled away from the hug trying to unhook Johnny's hold-all from his arm. "Let me carry something for you."

"It's pretty heavy, I'm fine."

Kun huffed, arms folding across her chest. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Johnny, just because I'm a girl doesn't me-"

"Okay, fine." Johnny rolled his eyes before she went off on some long sexist rant. They may not have known each other long, but Johnny had been subjected to Kun's fiery personality on a couple of occasions. She wasn't quite as shy and retiring as he initially thought.

Kun smiled triumphantly holding her arms out to take the bag from the elder and sling it over her shoulder. However, the smile was soon wiped off her face and replaced with a whispered  _'fuck'_  as the bag almost hit the floor, taking her down with it. What the fuck was in this thing?

"I told you it was heavy." Johnny smirked.

"It's fine." Kun hissed, trying her best to stand upright despite the fact this thing probably weighed more than she did. "I got it."

Johnny shook his head softly as Kun hobbled over to the exit of the airport, towards the car park. He added _'incredibly stubborn'_  to his ever-growing list of endearing Kun qualities.

"For fucks sake!"

Johnny had been too busy smiling at Kun struggling he hadn't even realised they were outside. And that it was pouring down with rain.

 _Fuck_.

He hated rain. That's why he had mainly stuck to sunny countries on his travels.

Kun groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. "It wasn't raining before." She pouted as droplets so large pelted off the ground they bounced straight back up. "Welcome to England, I guess."

Johnny definitely hadn't dressed for the rain, which may have been an oversight on his half considering the country was known for it, so by the time they made it to Kun's place he was soaking to say the least. It didn't exactly help that they had to drive with the windows slightly open to prevent condensation building up and making it impossible for her to see where she was going because her car was so fucking old. She should really invest in a new one.

But at least he didn't look as bad as Kun did.

He stifled a giggle as the younger slammed the front door behind her, bottom lip jutted out, long sienna hair matted to her face, mascara running down her cheeks, white t-shirt practically see through because it was so saturated with rain because, despite it seeming impossible, the amount of rain seemed to triple as soon as they stepped out of the car to get Johnny's suitcase from the boot.

This wasn't exactly the start of the romantic reunion she had hoped for.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Johnny but down on his bottom lip, but not soon enough as a soft snort managed to escape, making Kun's eyebrows furrow.

"No! Of course not! You just look...cute."

"Cute?" Kun deadpanned. She had makeup all over her face and she looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards and Johnny thought she looked  _cute?_

"Yeah." Johnny shrugged, lips quirking up at the corners. "Reminds me of that night we went swimming at like 3am."

Kun's scowl softened as memories of Johnny dragging her down to the beach after a night of dancing bubbled up in her mind. What had started off as tentative kisses in the sea under the moonlight had turned into a water fight which saw the two of them emerging from the beach laughing so hard they had to hold their stomachs and looking more like drowned rats than anything else.

"That was a lot warmer than this, though." She smiled, figuring she'd let Johnny off for laughing at her because, honestly, how could she stay mad at that face? "We should probably get changed before we get sick."

Johnny gaped as Kun ripped her t-shirt off, no sign of embarrassment on her cheeks as she threw it over the radiator to dry. It's not like this was the first time he'd seen her like this, she spent the majority of their time together in Croatia in a bikini top and shorts, after all, but...well, he had almost forgotten good she looked.

Kun smiled to herself, picking up on the way Johnny’s eyes lingered on her. She had found it adorable the way he tried not to stare when they'd hang around the pool at one of their hotels, how he respected her and didn't treat her like a piece of meat, but he was only human, and Kun knew fine well her tits looked amazing. They had better for the price she paid for them.

Honestly, it felt nice. She had spent the majority of her life feeling uncomfortable in her body an absolutely  _hating_  it, so feeling confident enough to show it off and leaving someone speechless felt...well, it felt fucking amazing.

"Are you going to get out of those wet clothes or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?"

Kun revelled in how flustered Johnny would get around her. It was such a stark contrast to when they were in school and she was the one too scared to talk to him, Mr Popular. Now here he was, a flushed, stuttering mess in her living room and she was the confident one now she'd figured out who she really was and gotten comfortable in her gender.

Cute.

Johnny sighed contentedly as fingers carded through his locks, accompanied by a warm rush of air as Kun blow-dried his hair for him. This felt nice. Really nice. It had been a long time since he had been in such a domestic situation and he really missed it. He knew it was still early days with him and Kun, they had only been together in person for just over a week, and they hadn't officially decided they were a couple - he wasn't even sure if that's what she wanted - but he would be lying if he said that he didn't.

"There you go!" Kun beamed as she shut off the hair dryer and placed it on the floor. "All done!"

Johnny smiled to himself, settling down next to her on the sofa, patting his knees so she could throw her legs across them. He had no idea how someone managed to look so effortlessly perfect.

Kun had her now-dry hair thrown up on the top of her head in a messy bun, just like they first day they had met in Croatia, her face was totally clear of makeup but somehow her skin still seemed to glow, and she had managed to wriggle her way into Johnny’s favourite hoodie. He couldn't deny that she looked stunning all dolled up, but to him, she looked flawless like this.

"I'm really sorry it's raining." Kun pouted, shuffling a little closer so she could intertwine her fingers with Johnny's. "I had the best day ever planned. I was gonna take you on the London Eye so you could see everything and go somewhere really fancy for lunch and the river Thames looks so pretty at night and-"

"Kun." Johnny squeezed her fingers, stopping her before she went off on yet another ramble. "It's fine. I don't care about all that touristy shit. I came here to see you, after all."

This time was Kun's turn to blush. She may have a new found confidence now that her body was so close to being perfect, but deep down she was still that timid kid that felt like no one would ever like her, never mind love her.

 _Love?_ Maybe she was getting ahead of herself here. Johnny wasn't in love with her. Jesus Christ.

She was so absorbed in her own self deprivation she didn't even realise that Johnny was leaning in for a kiss until his lips were on hers.

Holy fuck.

She had missed this. So much.

She reacted instantly, head tilting, lips parting, giving Johnny more room to move. It had only been a couple of months, but she had already forgotten what his lips felt like and was desperate to taste that honey flavoured chapstick he always insisted on wearing again.

She hummed softly as Johnny kissed her deeper, urging him on as his tongue danced against hers.

This just felt...right. She couldn't even explain it. The whole thing seemed insane. That's what her friends had said anyway. How could she possibly have such strong feelings for a guy she met on holiday? That he was probably banging a load of girls on his travels while the two of them hadn't even gone that far. That it was crazy to think he'd uproot his entire life in America and move here to be with her.

Part of her agreed, it was pretty insane. But she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this and Johnny was the only guy she'd met in a while that accepted her for who she was and hadn't judged her at all. As far as she was aware, anyway.

She just had to give it a go. What were the chances of her running into someone she went to school with - and just so happened to have a huge crush on? And what were the chances of him having an interest in her? Of him messaging her every day before she woke up because his time zone was a few hours ahead of hers, just letting her know he was thinking about her? Of them staying up til whatever ridiculous hour of the night on Skype because neither one of them could bear hanging up first? Of him travelling five hours from a gorgeous, sunny country to dull old England just to see her?

She couldn't let Johnny go just because it seemed insane, because her life kind of was insane. Everything up until now wouldn't really be classed as normal, so why bother changing the habit of a lifetime?

"Wow." She breathed as Johnny pulled away, eyelids hooded. He was so fucking gorgeous. Okay, yeah. This was insane. There was no way someone like Johnny would ever be interested in someone like her.

"You're so fucking gorgeous."

She flushed as Johnny repeated her exact words, as if he had read her mind.

Maybe...maybe this wasn't so insane after all.

 

˚✧˳⁺⁎ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧˚

 

Kun giggled softly to herself as barely there kisses were scattered across her shoulder blades. She could definitely get used to this; long arms wrapped around her waist, the body warmth, tangled legs, drifting off to the sound of someone else's breathing.

She just didn't want it to end.

"When's your flight?"

Johnny had only just gotten here, but she knew he had to leave eventually. She really didn't want him to, but she knew he wanted to keep travelling. It would be selfish to keep him here. England wasn't the most exciting of places, not that Johnny would know, it had rained so heavy all week they had barely left the house.

"I- uh... Haven't booked one yet."

Kun's eyes snapped open.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I- I know it sounds stupid but- Well, I didn't wanna book something and regret it, you know? What if I don't want to leave?"

"Then don't." Kun blurted out. She didn't even have to think about it because...well, she didn't want him to leave either.

"So, how long can I stay?" Johnny knew it was risky not booking an outgoing flight when he was staying over at someone else's house. What if Kun didn't even want him there? He just felt like it was a risk he had to take, because he wanted to spend as much time with her as physically possible. Sure, he loved travelling, but he wasn't sure he'd enjoy it as much on his own anymore.

Kun shrugged. She wanted to say 'forever', but didn't want to sound too desperate. So she settled for a shrug.

"We can talk about it in the morning, I’m too comfortable to turn over and talk properly." Kun yawned. She wasn't lying, but honestly, she wasn't sure he could look Johnny in the eye right now considering how red she knew her face was.

Johnny hummed in agreement. That seemed fair. This was a pretty big step for the both of them, after all.

"You make a pretty good big spoon." Kun sighed, shuffling back into Johnny's chest as the elder's arms tightened around her.

"Well just so you know," Johnny pressed a kiss to chocolatey hair. "I like being little spoon sometimes too."

Kun scoffed softly.

"I might let you once in a while."

Johnny smiled to himself, nuzzling into Kun's nape as he settled down to go to sleep. He had no idea how he ended up here; snuggled into a gorgeous girl he had happened to run into in a city he had gone travelled across the world to visit on a whim.

It was definitely crazy. But he could do with a little crazy. He had done the whole dating and falling for someone and settling into a boring domestic routine until someone inevitably cheated thing. And you know how that turned out. So why not go for something a little more far-fetched? Why not go for the adorable but feisty transgender girl who lived in England that had a crush on him at their all boys’ school in Chicago? Because she was the first girl to make him feel alive for god knows how long.

He let his eyes flutter shut, thumb rubbing soft circles into Kun's stomach as her breathing evened out beside him. She had this ability to go from wide awake and discussing something of mass importance to being flat out within seconds. Johnny couldn't understand it; it took him hours to fall asleep; awake and alone with his thoughts.

He almost wished the weather would stay this shitty so they could stay indoors, in this little bubble they had created in Kun's flat. He didn't need to see Big Ben or Windsor Castle or any of that. If Kun really meant what she said then he could see it some other time. He was in no rush to leave.

Maybe he didn't mind rainy days so much after all, not if they were all going to be like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) if u have any questions!! i also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/lowkeyamen) uwu  
> i hope u all enjoyed this chapter xo

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) if u have any questions and bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


End file.
